Ris et souris
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Il ne s'agit que d'accidents... Tous explicables par des éléments rationnels. Hao est un ado normal. Un ado qui ne contrôle pas bien sa colère et qui ne fait pas attention, mais un ado normal... n'est-ce pas? [HaoXTamy pour le Nowël de ma grande rivale un peu de retour.]


**Ris et souris**

**Auteur**: Rain

**Rating**: K

**Personnages**: HaoXTamao

**Soundtrack**: Dangerous/Poison (Cascada) (décidément...)

Ceci est un extrait/bidule venant d'un univers alternatif se passant dans un lycée. Il est plutôt expliqué dedans et c'pas long donc je vais pas trop en donner les détails. Pour le titre... Je blâme Ronsard/Du Bellay. Puis polysémie, yeaaah.

Hao cause donc des accidents. Je vous laisse décider si ce sont des accidents réels, et que c'est un univers sans Shamans, ou si Hao est un Shaman quand même, seul dans un monde d'humains. Hm, c'est un peu court. Mébon, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour la chute, c'était plutôt une mini image que j'avais dans le crâne depuis longtemps et que je voulais utiliser avant qu'elle ne s'effiloche.

Ceci était fait pour le Nowël de Realgya! Mais aussi - comme elle m'a envoyé une très gentille review qui m'a motivé pour finir ça, joyeux noël à Numb Virus. Sinon, bah, zoyeux nowël aux autres!

Il ne s'agit que d'accidents... Tous explicables par des éléments rationnels. Hao est un ado normal. Un ado qui ne contrôle pas bien sa colère et qui ne fait pas attention, mais un ado normal... n'est-ce pas?

* * *

"A-alors... J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez mis le feu à un élève, Hao-sama."

Hao, qui regardait le ciel bleu avec intérêt, baissa les yeux pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix timide. Il lui fallut se retourner pour remarquer la petite demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui venait de pousser la porte menant à la terrasse. Elle avait quelques livres coincés contre sa poitrine, et un sac plastique rempli de nourriture dans une main.

"Comment m'as-tu trouvé, la souris?"

Tamao ne prit pas ombrage de ce surnom désobligeant alors qu'elle refermait la porte et s'avançait près de lui pour s'assoir à son côté. "C-c'était soit ici... soit dans la bibliothèque. V-vous n'êtes pas aussi - aussi mystérieux q-que vous voulez le croire."

Il leva un sourcil à cela, émettant un bruit de menace léger. Il n'aimait pas être prévisible. Brusquement il décida de lui rappeler qui il était.

"Cela ne t'inquiètes pas, que j'ai brûlé tant de gens? Tu n'as pas peur? Peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès."

Elle sourit. "J-je sais bien que c-c'était un accident. L-Lyserg vous a menacé, vous l'ave-avez poussé, et il est tombé c-contre un brûleur. Il s'agit sim - simplement d'une collection d'accidents p-parce que v-vous ne faites pas assez attention."

Il éclata de rire. Qu'elle était mignonne! "C-ce n'est pas drôle," souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude. "Monsieur S-Silva a dit que vous seriez en retenue pour le mois à - à venir."

Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. "S'il croit que j'irai, il se met le poing dans l'oeil. Comme tu l'as dit - il ne s'agit que d'accidents. Je ne suis pas en faute."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "V-vous prenez t-tout cela trop à - à la légère, Hao-sama. V-votre mère ne serait pas contente."

Toujours très amusé visiblement, Hao leva une main pour ébouriffer les mèches roses. Son attitude s'apparentait à celle d'un grand frère amusé de l'innocence de sa soeur; mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il prenait. Tout en étant bienveillante à son égard, Tamao avait une conscience aiguë de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Dans l'école, tout le monde connaissait Hao Asakura. Les professeurs faisaient mine de l'ignorer pour cacher leur peur; les élèves le craignaient et l'évitaient. Seul son frère et quelques heureux élus pouvaient l'approcher sans qu'un "accident" n'arrive. Certains, dépourvus visiblement de bon sens, cherchaient même à créer le conflit. Les délégués de la classe d'Hao, Jeanne Maxwell et Lyserg Diethel - qui, Tamao avait appris, étaient ensemble - étaient du nombre... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelque chose n'arrive; et voilà que c'était arrivé.

Tamao, elle, était arrivée à la demande de la grand-mère des frères Asakura. Elle devait surveiller le plus âgé et se rendre agréable, afin qu'il se concentre sur elle et ne se fasse pas renvoyer avant la fin de ses études. Jusque là, cela avait plutôt bien marché, à quelques exceptions.

Au fond, elle trouvait qu'il avait eu raison de rabattre son caquet au jeune Diethel. Il était toujours en train de se plaindre de tout et de criailler dans les couloirs. Puis Hao réussissait toujours à rendre ces "accidents" drôles... enfin, drôles pour elle, qui n'oserait jamais faire de même. Le fait que la plupart des professeurs de l'école, si grands et austères et intelligents qu'ils soient, aient peur d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui avait l'air d'en avoir treize l'amusait beaucoup. Elle n'en dirait jamais rien, évidemment, et avait plutôt honte de cette part d'elle même; mais elle restait fascinée.

Fascinée par un adolescent qui avait blessé huit élèves depuis le début de l'année.

Remarquant qu'elle était encore inquiète, il lui attrapa l'épaule et l'attira plus près, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, va. J'en croque au petit déjeuner, des Diethel et des autres. D'ailleurs, s'ils viennent à toi, tu m'en parles, hein? Ils en seraient capables."

Tamao se força à sourire faiblement. Il en était presque gentil... Oh, elle savait bien qu'elle devait se méfier, mais parfois elle appréciait cette assurance qu'il avait, cette liberté. Elle n'avait pas grand monde à qui parler - entre ceux qui la considéraient comme le paillasson d'Hao et ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas - et Hao aurait pu être de ceux-là. Après tout, Keiko l'avait placée là sans le lui demander, et elle n'avait pas pour elle l'assurance de la fiancée de Yoh ou l'exubérance de Mathilda, demoiselle qui traînait toujours avec le grand brun. Hao était le seul qui fasse attention à elle, même si c'était pour l'embêter.

"M-merci," elle murmura, lui offrant après une hésitation un visage souriant et rose, repoussant une mèche de la même teinte derrière son oreille.

Il cligna des yeux en l'observant un moment avant de retourner son regard aux cieux. "Je trouverai un moyen de te monnayer mes services de protecteur," lâcha-t-il calmement. Tamao soupira, regarda ses livres étalés sur ses genoux.

"Tu sais, puisque tu es venue jusqu'ici," Hao ronronna d'un ton nonchalant (ce qui eût le don de la faire frémir), "tu pourrais partager ton déjeûner avec moi... Je n'ai rien mangé, puisque je suis resté ici depuis l'incident." Et comme pour le confirmer, son estomac grogna lourdement. Tamao ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son assurance là aussi: il ne rougit pas, ne sembla pas gêné. Puis elle rosit. Baissa les yeux.

"E-eh bien... J-je ne voudrais pas mettre un dande - dangereux pyromane en colère pour un peu de pain et de salade," sourit-elle en faisant mine de s'incliner. Il la regarda et rit de nouveau.

"Tout à fait. Donne-moi ça avant que je ne me décide pour une Tamao rôtie," il fit, et elle sursauta en songeant qu'il connaît son nom. Elle balbutia, se reprit, lui envoya un regard boudeur qu'il trouva irrésistible.

Ah, zut. Il ne comptait pas développer ce genre de sentiments pour la petite souris de sa mère. Avait-elle prévu cela?

"Allez, Hao-sama. Il n'y a plus que va - que vingt minutes avant mon c-cours, je ne veux pas être en retard... Voilà votre sandwich. Ne - ne prenez pas froid."

Et comme ça, elle était partie.


End file.
